tpewatermarkfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Juper0/No Better Way
To the fallen, and the estranged. 17 JUL, 12 Drone Assistant Action Log 1040. After some discussion with the rest of the Team, a plan is laid out to finish the mission and visit another^1 (utility weapon has been set to EMP). Utility Bots 15 and 17 are now carrying the mainframe core. The doors are opened and several of the mutations are blown away by the firing line (new event added: marksmanship classes). At this time a strange image of a woman comes over the visuals and a spike in activity is noted, but nothing is recorded. Mericia explains that she is Psychic and that there are some side effects of her powers. The team then makes its way to the 5th level. 1100. Once at the 5th level, a significant amount of resistance is met, but then there is a sudden drop and a great deal of acid in all but one direction of various hallway splits. After turning with a few of them, Anastas asks to send a bot to follow the trail. Bot 13 is sent and finds that the mutations were waiting to ambush the team (bot terminated). Team makes its way over the acid to the target room. 1120. Once there, you run into two, very large reapers. You maintain seeking out the canister while the team holds off the mutations. Once located, bots 10 and 5 take hold of it. Bots 4 and 7 go to see what is in the special room^1. A large, seemingly psychic mutant (or two?) is there. An attack is attempted….(bots terminated). During this time, Logan seems to be in great pain: “No, no. Its mine, no its not mine!” Mercer is pulled under the floor by a second great reaper. Fire Team Charlie V is on approach blocking the ambushing mutants from gaining on your team. They are mostly terminated by mutant attack. * * * Classified * * * * ^2 1127. After the strange, “mother” mutant is killed, the other mutants seem to lose their ability to be organized. Resistance getting out of the CDC is light as a result, and you return to the roof and board Charlie V’s ship. 1235. You return to the infirmary. Given several meds for your head aches and slightly fractured skull. The information and video is given over to intelligence. You return to your quarters and begin working on repairing and replacing the bots. 1246. Bot logs deactivated… Personal Entry There are not words for what I saw today. Well, there are, but I really don’t care to say them. William Tecumseh Sherman had it right; even if this was not an actual war, it was in fact Hell. I can’t help but think of how those mutants didn’t have a choice to die. The Humans were all there, but they were far gone. There is a good reason the TPC outlawed such weapons. They are not for our universe. I don’t care whether the Ranic race lives or dies, but we should not be manufacturing weapons to use on them if we would not even make them to use on ourselves. Death needs to be quick, and painless. And FUCK this moron named Hammond. He is the problem to his own methods. I was far too ineffective. I can’t shoot worth beans in combat. I will spend some time at the firing range… oh look, even my bots fracking agree! Here it is, a time at the range with the savior of our team, the great Julian Kanton! Good thing the team captain did even worse than me! Guess I’ll go then… I really wish I got more time with that, um, “Alien.” Need a name for it. Maybe I’ll call him Kevin. I REALLY wish I had not lost communications with the Water Mark. Had I known that Charlie V was coming in, I might have been able to warn them of the huge number of mutants that were waiting for us. And tell them to just bring grav. shields and explosives. Though, I don’t know how much more the structure could have taken… I will work on building a com system that can ignore most jamming and impedance. I need a drink! All I got is water… Water it is. Category:Blog posts